DESCRIPTION (Taken from the application): Systemic Lupus Erythematosus (SLE) affects over 200,000 Americans. It has been known for over 20 years that patients with SLE are at increased risk for accelerated atherosclerosis. Known risk factors (smoking, obesity, family history of CAD, elevated cholesterol, diabetes, hypertension, homocysteine, sedentary life style are important but the disease or its treatment appears to be the most important of all. Risk factor modification in practice, however, is far from ideal and, most importantly there is no evidence that treating these factors more aggressively would after outcome. We propose a feasibility study to determine recruitment rate and costs of a randomized trial of aggressive risk factor management versus usual risk factor management in the primary and secondary prevention of accelerated atherosclerosis of system lupus erythematosus. The large randomized controlled trial of an aggressive atherosclerosis vascular disease modifying strategy is aimed at primary prevention using B complex vitamins, Pravastatin, an a novel telephone risk factor management system in women with SLE.